


The Whole Universe Stops

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: “Listen here, I will personally find you and kill you myself if you let anything happen to my husband.”  Daichi threatened.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 37





	1. Five Years Ago

Tetsurou woke to the orange glow of a simulated sunset in the intensive care unit. He thought it should worry him more that he recognized that room by its ceiling but he was a soldier, had been for a long time now, and he doubted it would be the last time he woke up there. What was worrying was he couldn’t remember how exactly he had gotten there. He had suffered numerous wounds in his career that had ended with him in the ICU but he almost always was awake when he got there. Passing out on a battlefield or during a mission would mean instant death in most scenarios and Tetsurou had learned to push away pain and injuries to keep trudging on.

It was also worrying that the small room was overly crowded with dirty soldiers, _his_ dirty men that knew better than to contaminate a sterile environment. Tetsurou couldn’t understand why the staff hadn’t kicked them out, hadn’t forced them to get clean, rest, and eat something. Usually those pushy medical types were relentless in their care of others, especially his motley bunch.

The younger ones had trouble meeting his eyes so Tetsurou concentrated on the older ones, trying to discern what was going on. There had been a dying planet, an unexpected asteroid had hit it and decimated half the population instantly. There had been distress calls, they didn’t have enough ships to get everyone off planet and there had been mass fighting breaking out due to widespread panic. Tetsurou had accepted the mission to guard several rescue ships that had been sent to save as many people as possible. Time had been of the essence, there weren’t enough military cruisers close enough to handle the call so they had expanded the job to include willing mercenaries.

_As Tetsurou was giving his speech to his men, a great one about blood in the veins that would inspire anyone if he was being honest, the goddamn Crows were being as loud and disruptive as usual. He could see their captain out of the corner of his eye, the smarmy bastard knew exactly what he was doing judging by the grin on his ridiculously handsome face._

_With a final shout the hired mercenaries disbanded, checking over weapons and chatting amicably with Tetsurou’s own men, which happened to end his own speech. He turned to the other captain, hands on his hips and using his superior height to loom over him._

Fighting had broken out almost immediately upon touchdown. It had been chaotic but his team was used to the chaos, had been specifically trained to handle jobs just like that one. It hadn’t mattered that the ground shook underneath them or that they had to shoot down people they could have helped rescue if they hadn’t attacked first. They were steady, dependable, and quick on their feet. They guarded the rescue ship, a huge square thing that had no defense of its own but could carry all the people hiding in the nearby bunker.

Fifteen minutes. That had been the count they had been given. It seemed impossibly long and incredibly short at the same time. The gunfire and explosions a never ending cascade upon them as they directed the enemies attention away from the rescue ship and the bunker.

_“Nervous Sa’mura?” Tetsurou teased, smiling with more teeth than necessary. A scarred hand reached up to grab the neckline of Tetsurou’s armor. It was sleek and modern, top of the line provided by the military Tetsurou had dedicated his life to and so unlike the outdated and chunky armor that emphasized the strong set of the broad shoulders in front of him. A yank pulled Tetsurou down to eye level, getting rid of that extra height advantage within a moment._

_“Listen here, I will personally find you and kill you myself if you let anything happen to my husband.” Daichi threatened, calloused fingers grazing Tetsurou’s neck as he spoke._

_“And if I bring him back all nice and pretty? Do I get a reward?” Tetsurou asked, pushing closer and ignoring the boo’s and heckling around him. He liked to watch that pink blush travel up Daichi’s neck and to his cheeks even though he had started this._

_“I can probably think of something.” Daichi said, voice low, never one to back down from a challenge. He let go of Tetsurou’s body armor to tug gently at the chain containing a simple ring hidden beneath the armor before pressing his hand against it._

What had happened?

What the fuck had happened?

Fighting, gunfire, explosions, the ground shaking- pressure sensitive bomb. With the constant earthquakes Tetsurou hadn’t seen the IED until he had stepped on it. He had yelled for his men to scatter but a direct hit to his chest had thrown him off balance.

Tetsurou’s leg was gone, no doubt about that. Unfortunate that, his husband loved his legs-

Wait.

Where was Daichi?

“Kuro you need to stay down.” Kenma’s voice broke Tetsurou out of his spiraling thoughts. He hadn’t even noticed he had sat up, there were hands on him trying to keep him down without applying too much pressure, he could hear machinery yelling out warnings.

“Where’s Daichi?” Tetsurou grabbed onto Kenma’s arm, his grip was weak and his head was spinning. “Daichi!” He yelled, repeatedly calling out for his husband as he felt something tear in his chest, blood seeping out of a barely patched wound.

_Gone. Something was gone and he couldn’t think of what. He patted the ground next to him as dirt went flying in a hail of gunshots right by his head. They couldn’t get to him, Tetsurou could see that. He was barely concealed by a small hill but it was open land all around him. His men couldn’t get to him._

_Pull back. He wanted to say but he couldn’t find the words. Something was counting down in his ear. Running out of time._

_The planet was about to implode from the inside out. The rescue ship was leaving._

_Pull back._

_“You’ll never make it back!” Someone was shouting in his ear, frantic and high pitched._

_“Grab him and go, I’ll distract them.” A familiar voice, soothing against Tetsurou’s frayed nerves. Everything would be alright, everything would turn out fine because Daichi was there._

_“No-”_

_“Kenma!” Suddenly Tetsurou was being grabbed and the sudden and sharp pain increase was too much for Tetsurou to bear._

“Please tell me you didn’t leave him there, please.” Tetsurou begged his oldest and closest friend, the person he could always count on. Medical personnel were pushing through his men, forcing him to lay flat on the bed but he kept his tight hold on Kenma.

“I’m sorry.” Kenma whispered.

“No, no, no.” Tetsurou renewed his struggling. “We have to go back.” He could feel his body growing weaker, recognized that they must have drugged him.

“There’s nothing to go back to.” Kenma kept a hold of Tetsurou’s hand, eyes pleading with him.

“Daichi.” Tetsurou mumbled before blackness overtook his vision once again.


	2. The Oldest of Friends

Deep space exploration wasn't exactly a thrilling experience. From a distance it looked crowded, as if you couldn't turn around without bumping into a planet or moon. But mostly it was empty, long stretches of eternal blackness with small sparkling dots in the distance that never seemed to get any closer no matter how much you moved towards them. Add to that a small personal carrier with barely enough space for one person to exist and it would drive even the most level headed people to the brink of a breakdown.

That made it perfect for Tetsurou. For a year after his husband's death he had tried to return to life as normal. Working such separate jobs meant they hardly ever saw each other and when they did it was never for too long of a time, he shouldn't have been able to carve such a large chunk out of Tetsurou's life. But Tetsurou couldn't find it in himself to care anymore. Not for the politics of working for the Alliance Armada, which he used to enjoy, putting his mind up against others and coming out victorious used to be the highlight of his day. 

Tetsurou ended up taking odd jobs after that. He lived on-world, in a major city and stayed in the apartment that had belonged to him and his husband. They barely used it, his husband was a private contractor who preferred not having the Alliance poking their nose into his business and operated on the fringe of society. Tetsurou used to love teasing him about his disdain for law and order and then marrying a man of law and order. They had only used the apartment a handful of times, it shouldn't feel as if there were ghosts lurking around every corner but Tetsurou couldn't stand the sudden silence all around him where once there had been noise.

So Tetsurou took up deep space jobs. Jumping from one spot in space to another was a popular way of travelling for those who could afford the expensive equipment. But it meant that those areas had to be mapped out the old fashion way otherwise someone could jump to a coordinate and land within the gravitational pull of a sun. It took time, a lot of it, but it didn't require much interaction with other people, which is how Tetsurou preferred to live now. He bought a small cruiser that had no connection to him or his past, that wasn't haunted by memories, and took the sky without a backward glance.

The past two years Tetsurou had been by himself. He stopped to refuel, make repairs, and get supplies but even those were mostly handled by bots. But life had a way of sneaking up on a person.

'I'm getting married. You don't have to come if you don't want you.' A set of coordinates and a time.

Tetsurou knew it was from Kenma even if there was no sign off. How he managed to get Tetsurou a message Tetsurou would never know, but there it was. Simple and to the point, just as his Kenma had always been. Despite the brusque words Tetsurou knew the truth of them. Kenma truly meant it when he said Tetsurou didn't have to come if he didn't want to, and it would never be held against him. 

Tetsurou found himself doing something he normally vehemently avoided, he checked the date. It had been almost two years since he had last seen Kenma, nearly that long since the last time they had talked. It had never worried Tetsurou, they had grown up together and a couple years of silence couldn't break the bond they had forged.

Tetsurou hadn't even known Kenma was seeing anyone, let alone that it had gotten serious enough for marriage. He knew Kenma's stance on the institution after all.

_"How was I supposed to know that a routine check would lead to an all out battle?" Tetsurou asked as he attempted to get his ship as close as possible to the building he needed. He could feel Kenma's unrelenting gaze on him. "No one could have guessed that!" He tried again and heard a barely muffled sigh next to him._

_"Maybe you were just looking for an excuse to miss it?" Kenma asked in his normal soft tone, showing none of the urgency that was beating against Tetsurou's ribcage._

_"I love him." Tetsurou stated simply, not at all surprised where this conversation was going but by the fact it took Kenma so long to bring it up._

_"So what?" Kenma asked, tone flat. "That doesn't mean you have to tie yourself to him, tie yourself down for him. Doing this means taking on all his debts and his enemies, it means the Alliance will question your every motive, it means being disowned." Not by his mother, his mother would always love him no matter what, no matter who he married but his parents came from old wealth and with that came certain expectations. One of those expectations was not involving oneself with known criminals or someone of, and Tetsurou is mentally using air quotes here, inferior birth._

_"You think I haven't considered any of that?" Tetsurou asked, weaving in and out of traffic and cursing the time._

_"Of course you would do anything for Sawamura, marriage being one of those things." Kenma took a deep breath as they touched down, mere blocks from where they needed to be. "I'm asking if he's willing to give up as much as you are."_

Tetsurou closed his eyes and rubbed them until black spots appeared. He let the program he designed to take in all the data around his ship continue running but he knew his choice had been made the moment he got the message. He would go and be there for Kenma, the same way his old friend had always been there for him.

The program let out a small chirp upon completion and Tetsurou looked over the data even as he started a full systems check and trying to find the quickest route home. Once everything was set he started on the long journey, silently counting the things he had to do before he hit civilization again. He would need to stop about halfway and refuel, send off the gathered information and a request for time off. There were a couple off world stations he could hit, he would need a real shower and while he never had been the type to grow facial hair easily, months on end of not shaving meant he had a pretty good growth going. He would need to grab a gift, though Kenma wouldn’t care one way or another, Tetsurou couldn’t put away his manners that easily.

Tetsurou would smile and laugh and joke, he would be as close to his old self as he could get because this wasn’t about him. He wouldn’t ruin this for Kenma, he owed him that much.

_Tetsurou burst into the hall they had rented for the wedding ceremony. Everyone was already seated, those a part of the wedding party were standing up in the front along with a worried looking Daichi. A mad Daichi Tetsurou could handle, he even sometimes purposely pushed his buttons because it was so easy and Daichi rose to the bait so nicely. But a worried Daichi wasn’t something Tetsurou ever wanted to be the cause of._

_“Sorry, sorry.” Tetsurou apologized as he strode up to his soon-to-be-husband. Hopefully his soon to be, unless the other man had decided enough was enough. But even as the thought hit him Daichi lifted his scarred hands to gently fix Tetsurou’s tie. It was a surprise, Tetsurou had never seen the other man wear a tie so he wasn’t sure where he learned how to do one so efficiently. Tetsurou found himself bending down a little so Daichi would have better access._

_“You smell like smoke.” Daichi said, flipping Tetsurou’s collar down before tucking his tie into his jacket. He had worn his official military suit, the one he had to wear for ceremonies. It was all white, except for the patches that showed his rank for those who could read it and the black tie. Daichi was wearing more traditional clothing of his people. A loose soft orange haori coat, button up black shirt underneath and black hakama pants._

_“Somethings were on fire.” Tetsurou admitted, fingers trailing along the seam of the handmade haori. Daichi’s parents could not attend the ceremony but to show their support they had sent the handmade items. “You look good.” He grinned when Daichi’s cheeks turned pink but it was only the honest truth. Some might say Tetsurou was biased considering he had seen the other man after two weeks of not bathing, coming out of a Trevitti Swamp, covered in stagnant water and mud with matted hair and a manic smile and Tetsurou had still felt weak in the knees._

_Someone cleared their throat and the two men jumped back from one another. They had completely forgotten about the gathered crowd, Koushi grinned from behind Daichi’s back._

_“Should we continue on with the ceremony or do the two of you need a moment?” Koushi asked, all false innocence. Tetsurou glanced at Kenma, who gave the smallest of shrugs and even smaller smiles. It was barely there but he knew his oldest friend would stand beside him no matter his decision._


End file.
